Un amour de glace et d'écailles
by Tillie231
Summary: AU. Jonaerys. Lorsqu'un fossile de serpent est mis au jour lors d'une manœuvre sur le site de Châteaunoir, Jon Snow doit faire appel à la meilleure spécialiste des reptiles de tout Westeros, Daenerys Targaryen.
1. Grandes Manoeuvres

_Bonjour ! Après de long mois d'absences et de non-alimentation de mon compte personnel, je reviens avec une histoire. Fan de Game of Thrones, je le suis également devenue de ce pairing qu'est le Jonaerys. Je publierai un chapitre tous les samedis. En espérant que mon histoire vous plaise._

_Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à G.R.R Martin._

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 1 : Grandes manœuvres

Tout commença un jour de neige. Ici dans le Nord, ce n'était pas une chose rare car il neigeait très souvent. Jon Snow, Lord commandant de la Garde de Nuit, menait ses hommes durant une manœuvre simulant une attaque venue de l'extérieur du Mur. Il s'agissait de l'explosion d'une bombe qui aurait supposément été placée dans les égouts par l'organisation terroriste des Marcheurs Blancs. Les « blessés » et les « morts » se comptaient par dizaines.

Une seconde explosion retentit soudain, plus forte encore que la précédente. La neige sembla comme catapultée vers le ciel. Jon cria des ordres pour que ses hommes entrent dans les maisons et aident les survivants à se mettre à l'abri. Malgré son jeune âge, il n'avait aucun mal à se faire obéir de ses hommes. C'était un excellent meneur.

Fils illégitime de Lord Eddard Stark, Jon avait été élevé par ce dernier et son épouse Lady Catelyn. Celle-ci ne l'aimait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup, assez probablement parce que vivre sous le même toit que lui était un rappel incessant de l'infidélité de son époux. Pour ne pas attiser davantage la colère et le ressentiment de sa belle-mère, le jeune homme s'était toujours employé à se faire le plus discret possible. Peu avant qu'il ne s'engage dans la Garde, son père lui avait promis de lui révéler le nom de sa mère, que Jon n'avait connu. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et Lord Eddard mourut quelques temps plus tard, assassiné par les Lannister, une famille rivale d'un point de vue politique. Se construire avec ce manque n'avait pas été évident, mais Jon avait toujours fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'enliser dans des regrets et des questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponses.

Son arme au poing, il poussa une porte et inspecta la maison factice dans laquelle il venait d'entrer afin de sécuriser la zone. Au sol gisait un mannequin, sensé représenter une victime. C'était une femme à la flamboyante chevelure rousse. Automatiquement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ygritte. Depuis leur séparation, Jon n'arrivait plus à penser à grand-chose d'autre de toute manière. Ils étaient en couple depuis trois ans lorsque la jeune femme l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain. Elle lui avait dit douter de la pérennité de leur relation, de ses sentiments pour lui, de ne plus être sûre de rien. Elle lui avait également reproché de trop travailler et de ne pas s'occuper suffisamment d'elle. La mort dans l'âme, Jon l'avait laissé partir.

Revenant à la réalité, le jeune homme sortit, précédant ses hommes dans une autre maison factice. Alors que Jon, avec l'aide de l'un de ses subalternes, venait en aide à un blessé, ils furent rejoints par Samwell Tarly, le meilleur ami de Jon, qui courait aussi vite que sa forte corpulence le lui permettait :

\- Jon ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! Dans la zone sud, à une centaine de mètres des anciennes écuries, il y a quelque chose.

\- Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre la fin de la manœuvre Sam ?

\- Non ! Il faut tout arrêter justement. Je crois que l'explosion a mis au jour des fossiles.

\- Tu nous as interrompus pour de vieux tas d'os ? Sam, sérieusement ? interrogea Pyp avec qui les deux amis avaient fait leurs classes.

\- Oui je suis sérieux. Si quelqu'un apprend que l'on a caché une découverte comme celle-ci, les autorités vont nous tomber dessus. Une amende n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qui arrangerait nos finances.

\- Ce qui se passe sur les terres de la Garde, reste à la Garde.

\- Il a raison Pyp, il faut que je m'occupe de ça. Pour l'instant finissons la manœuvre, je doute fort que des fossiles cherchent à s'échapper ou se volatilisent comme par enchantement.

Sam ne répondit pas mais retourna à son poste. Jon était maintenant préoccupé par cette histoire de fossiles. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de ça ! La Garde de Nuit avait déjà assez de soucis, financiers surtout, pour que cela lui occupe l'esprit lorsqu'il ne pensait pas à Ygritte. De plus, quelques jeunes recrues lui donnaient pas mal de fil à retordre. Non vraiment, Jon ne manquait pas de sources d'ennuis ces derniers temps.

Son ami avait parlé de payer une amende s'ils ne déclaraient pas la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire, mais qui devaient-ils prévenir ? A par un musée, le jeune homme se demandait sincèrement qui pouvait être intéressé par des squelettes de dinosaures.

Après avoir terminé leur manœuvre et fait un compte-rendu de celle-ci avec ses hommes, Jon se rendit avec Sam sur le lieu de la deuxième explosion. Une cuvette s'était formée dans la neige et sur la blancheur immaculée de l'amas de flocons, partiellement sorti de terre, se trouvait un squelette jaunâtre. La bête avait dû être énorme. L'os occipital était d'une largeur d'environ cinquante centimètres et avait une forme triangulaire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le squelette d'un dinosaure. Il s'agissait plus vraisemblablement d'un serpent gigantesque. Jon comprenait un peu mieux l'empressement de Sam. Ne sachant que faire, il se tourna vers son ami :

\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas mettre quelques pelletées de neige là-dessus et oublier toute cette histoire ?

\- Absolument sûr ! Il faut appeler les autorités compétentes.

\- Un ministre des fossiles, ça existe ça ?

\- Non, mais la société d'herpétologie, oui.

\- Herpé-quoi ?

\- Herpétologie ! C'est l'étude des reptiles. On devrait peut-être les appeler pour qu'ils nous envoient quelqu'un non ?

J'espère pour toi que cela ne nous fera pas perdre du temps inutilement.

Jon soupira. Dans quel pétrin Sam allait-il les fourrer ? Sans le connaître, il détesta tout de suite l'herpétologiste qui allait envahir son territoire.

_Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Est-ce qu'il vous donne envie de revenir ou non ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en me laissant une review. A samedi prochain. Bisous_


	2. Herpétologiste et fière de l

_Bonjour ! Heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce second chapitre. J'espère que le Père Noël vous a gâtés. Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur._

_Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à G.R.R Martin._

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 2 : Herpétologiste et fière de l'être

Daenerys Targaryen regardait ses trois serpents en train de manger. La jeune femme les avait placés dans des vivariums différents de ceux dans lesquels ses trois reptiles vivaient le reste du temps car les nourrir dans leur lieu de vie risquait de les rendre agressifs et leur laisser croire que dès que la porte s'ouvrait, de la nourriture allait forcément leur être distribuée.

Il y avait Drogon, un boa constrictor d'environ deux mètres, Rhaegal, un boa émeraude, et Viserion, qui quant à lui était un python albinos. Ils tenaient leurs noms des trois hommes qui avaient le plus marqué la vie de Daenerys : Rhaegal était une déformation du prénom du plus âgé des deux frères de la jeune femme, Rhaegar. Rhaegar était mort quelques mois avant la naissance de Daenerys, mais elle avait toujours entendu parler de lui comme d'un homme bon. Hélas, il était mort assassiné par Robert Baratheon, le président de Westeros qui venait lui-même d'être tué au cours d'une partie de chasse. Selon la jeune femme, c'était un juste retour des choses. Il avait renversé le gouvernement de son père, avait pris le pouvoir, mais avait fini par être puni par le destin. Grâce à une habile machination politique, Tywin Lannister, beau-père de Robert Baratheon, avait réussi à laisser sa fille Cersei au pouvoir temps que le fils ainé de cette dernière, Joffrey, n'aurait pas atteint l'âge de la majorité.

Viserion, le python albinos, tenait son nom du second frère de la jeune femme, Viserys. Après l'assassinat de leur père, Aerys et de leur frère Rhaegar, Daenerys et Viserys avaient été obligés de vivre plus ou moins reclus du reste du monde. Leur mère était morte en mettant la jeune femme au monde et ils avaient très tôt appris à se débrouiller seuls. Cependant, cette vie quasi monacale avait rendu Viserys presque fou, et violent envers sa sœur. Oh bien sûr il lui arrivait parfois d'être gentil avec elle et de la surnommer Dany, comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais sa violence était montée crescendo et la jeune femme ne devait la vie sauve qu'à son mari, Drogo qui un soir, avait fini par tuer Viserys. Sa mort fut maquillée en accident, et la jeune femme tenta d'oublier cette histoire.

Elle avait follement aimé Drogo. Daenerys n'était pas stupide, elle savait que leur rencontre avait été arrangée par Viserys, mais cela n'avait pas empêché ses sentiments de s'épanouir. Drogo était plus âgé qu'elle et ne pensait guère à autre chose que régner sur son peuple, les Dothrakis. Après leur mariage, Daenerys était devenue sa reine, sa Khaleesi. La jeune femme se souvenait encore de leur nuit de noces. Drogo faisait l'amour comme il faisait la guerre, férocement. Il fallut plusieurs semaines et des trésors de séduction de la part de la jeune épouse pour que l'homme se fasse plus tendre. Très vite, Daenerys tomba enceinte mais hélas, elle accoucha d'un enfant mort-né. Ne voulant pas croire à cette horrible réalité, la jeune femme avait supplié une gitane de rendre la vie à son petit. La jeune femme ignorait que, ce faisant, elle avait scellé le destin de Drogo qui, selon la gitane, devait boire une potion. La mixture ne ramena pas son enfant à la vie et mit fin à la vie de son époux. Aujourd'hui encore, Daenerys se demandait comment elle avait pu se laisser berner. Anéantie par ces deux deuils, la jeune veuve se laissa aller à son chagrin, n'autorisant que Jorah Mormont, qu'elle considérait comme son père et qui avait été son tuteur légal jusqu'à sa majorité, à la visiter. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était retournée travailler. Après de brillantes études, Daenerys était entrée comme stagiaire à la Société d'Herpétologie de Meereen, et avait petit-à-petit gravit les échelons, jusqu'à devenir la plus jeune titulaire d'un poste au sein de l'établissement. Chaque jour, son travail la sortait du tourbillon infernal des souvenirs qui menaçait sans cesse de l'emporter.

Revenant à la réalité, la jeune femme replaça un à un ses reptiles dans leur vivariums respectifs, non sans les avoir cajolés un peu, puis partit travailler.

La société d'Herpétologie de Meereen était un bâtiment ancien qui avait autrefois servi de chapelle pour un ancien culte. Elle se rendit d'abord à son bureau où sa secrétaire Missandei la salua en souriant, avant de descendre au laboratoire pour vérifier la bonne santé des œufs de mamba vert qui seraient bientôt prêt à éclore. La jeune femme vérifia la température de la lampe sous laquelle les œufs se trouvaient et fit diverses analyses avant d'être interrompue par son directeur, Cornelius Blackstone :

\- Bonjour Daenerys ! Tout va comme vous voulez ?

\- Bonjour monsieur Blackstone. Oui, je vous remercie.

\- Quand vous aurez fini, passez me voir à mon bureau, il faut que je vous parle d'une affaire importante.

\- Bien monsieur.

Intriguée, Daenerys se hâta de terminer les analyses et se rendit dans le bureau de monsieur Blackstone. Ce dernier, bien qu'affairé, semblait l'attendre :

\- Ah, Daenerys ! Je vous en prie, entrez.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Et bien voyez-vous, j'ai été contacté par un soldat de la Garde de Nuit un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Si j'ai bien compris son histoire, les soldats étaient occupés à une manœuvre sur le site de Châteaunoir lorsqu'une explosion à mis au jour un fossile de serpent apparemment gigantesque. Bien sûr il faudrait que quelqu'un se rende sur place pour estimer la nature des recherches à faire, sonder le sol, et j'ai donc tout naturellement pensé à vous. Accepteriez-vous cette mission ?

\- Oui monsieur. Je vous remercie de me la confier.

\- Allons, vous savez que vous êtes notre meilleur élément. Vous vous rendrez sur place dans trois jours.

Daenerys acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Etrangement, elle ne voyait pas cette mission d'un bon œil. La jeune femme avait beau adorer son métier, elle considérait tout de même qu'un fossile pouvait attendre, et que les œufs de mamba vert ou la campagne de prévention à destinations des propriétaires de serpents étaient bien plus urgents que cela. Cette mission lui laissait donc encore moins de temps pour terminer tous les dossiers qu'elle avait en cours et lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Pensive, elle retourna à son bureau où elle s'attaqua à la lecture du rapport fait par un ministre de la petite principauté de Dorne où les tortues marines étaient très menacées, apposa sa signature sur les documents officiels accompagnant les épreuves de la dernière campagne de publicité de la Société Protectrice des Animaux pour les approuver, et répondit à la quantité effarante de mails qu'elle avait reçu.

Deux jours plus tard, en sortant du travail, elle fit quelques achats qu'elle pourrait mettre dans sa valise. En effet la jeune femme n'avait que peu de vêtements vraiment chauds, le climat de Meereen étant bien plus clément que celui du Nord. Elle dormit très mal cette nuit là. Son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars dans lesquels elle finissait toujours par mourir de froid, sans personne pour la secourir.

A 5h du matin, lorsque son réveil sonna, la jeune femme fut d'abord un peu désorientée, mais elle se souvint très vite de l'événement qui allait animer sa journée : le début de sa mission dans le Nord. La jeune femme se hâta de se préparer avant d'aller à la gare pour prendre le train. En partant, elle salua ses trois serpents qui, pendant son absence, seraient sous la garde de Jorah.

Daenerys profita des quatre heures de train qui la séparait du Nord pour terminer sa nuit. Arrivée à destination, elle dût trouver un taxi et ce ne fut pas chose facile. De plus, elle était transie de froid.

Daenerys fut impressionnée par la hauteur de l'austère porte d'entrée de Châteaunoir. Alors elle allait devoir rester là ? Avec inquiétude, la blonde avança jusqu'au premier corps de bâtiments. Elle fut accueillie par un jeune homme à l'embonpoint prononcé et au visage joufflu qui se présenta sous le nom de Samwell Tarly. Daenerys l'apprécia immédiatement. Il se dégageait du jeune homme une bonté et une générosité extraordinaire. Il l'emmena jusqu'au bureau du Lord commandant Snow, qui l'attendait.

Le bureau de Jon Snow était relativement spacieux, sans être ostentatoire, et semblait plutôt chaleureux, à la différence de l'homme qui l'occupait. Musclé, les cheveux noirs et épais, une barbe de quelques jours mangeait ses joues et son menton et ses yeux gris, presque noirs, étaient insondables. Il la salua en lui donnant une vigoureuse poignée de main, et après l'avoir invitée à s'asseoir, entra dans le vif du sujet :

\- Bien. Pour combien de temps pensez-vous en avoir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Temps que je ne suis pas encore allée sur le terrain, je ne puis vous le dire.

\- Nous irons avec monsieur Tarly, c'est lui qui a fait cette découverte.

\- Très bien. Pouvez-vous me dire précisément dans quelles circonstances cette découverte à été faite ?

\- Nous étions en manœuvre et avons fait exploser plusieurs petites bombes pour simuler une attaque, et c'est après la deuxième explosion que les ossements sont sortis de terre. Cette découverte m'ennuie beaucoup, mes hommes devaient encore manœuvrer plusieurs jours afin d'explorer les diverses possibilités qui s'offrent aux terroristes pour nous attaquer.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que mon travail ne perturbe pas le vôtre.

\- En effet je pense que cela vaudrait mieux pour vous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Daenerys préféra ne pas répondre. Cet homme était vraiment désagréable. En se retrouvant à l'air libre, la jeune femme se dit que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée et que cette mission serait loin d'être une promenade de santé.

_Que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre ? Cette Daenerys d'Alternative Universe vous plait-elle ? Quelles que soient vos remarques ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. A samedi prochain. Bisous_


	3. La bonne mesure de l'adversaire

_Bonjour ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, avec tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera raconté du point de vue de Jon. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

_Merci à Heros bane pour sa review._

_Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à G.R.R Martin._

Chapitre 3 : La bonne mesure de l'adversaire

Jon marchait à grandes enjambées. Plus tôt il montrerait le fossile à mademoiselle Targaryen, plus vite il pourrait se débarrasser d'elle. Targaryen… Un nom illustre mais entaché par bien des scandales, notamment celui de la folie qui semblait vouloir s'accrocher au chromosome Y des membres de cette famille.

Arrivés sur le lieu de la découverte, Jon lui montra le fossile et l'interrogea :

\- Voila la bête. Maintenant que vous l'avez sous les yeux, que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?

\- Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, il faudrait que je puisse dégager un peu plus le squelette.

\- J'imagine que si c'est vous que l'on a envoyée, c'est parce que vous vous y connaissez, mais pourtant vous ne pouvez toujours rien me dire… Êtes-vous sûre d'être la personne la mieux qualifiée pour faire ce travail ? Et moi qui pensait que l'on m'avait envoyé un expert…

\- Jon, s'écria Sam.

\- Je suis en effet une experte en matière de reptiles. Douteriez-vous de mes capacités monsieur Snow ?

\- Peut-être, mademoiselle Targaryen.

Cette petite peste commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles. Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, il se tourna vers Sam :

\- Apporte une pelle à mademoiselle Targaryen pour qu'elle puisse creuser s'il te plait.

Sans attendre la réponse, Jon retourna à son bureau. Assez rapidement, il fut rejoint par Samwell. Ce dernier lui reprocha vivement son attitude envers la jeune femme et le fait qu'il n'ait détaché aucun soldat pour aider l'herpétologiste à pelleter la neige, voire même, le faire à sa place. Jon, peu disposé à discuter de la jeune femme avec son collègue, l'envoya promener.

La tête entre les mains, le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout aille de travers depuis sa rupture avec Ygritte ? Le cœur serré, Jon arrêta son regard sur une photo de la jeune femme qui trônait sur son bureau. Il ne voulait surtout pas retirer le cliché. Après tout, garder cette photo, c'était comme s'il gardait un peu d'elle à ses côtés. Tous les jours, Jon espérait qu'elle l'appelle, mais en vain. Sortant de ses sombres pensées, Jon lut les rapports d'activités que les chefs de section des deux autres sites actifs de la Garde de Nuit lui avaient envoyés. Rien de particulier ne s'était produit et cela le fit légèrement tiquer. En effet le budget de l'Etat subissait actuellement des coupes drastiques au profit du pouvoir en place. Jon savait qu'à terme, il ne resterait plus pour protéger les frontières des incursions des « Sauvageons » que le site de Châteaunoir.

Jon dû également établir les plannings de ses équipes pour le mois suivant. Être Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit pouvait parfois être aussi excitant qu'un jour de pluie… Il se hâta de terminer sa tâche avant de se rendre au gymnase pour la séance quotidienne d'entrainement. Le métier de soldat exigeait une condition physique irréprochable et aucun soldat, même pas Sam qui avait pourtant horreur de ça, ne pouvait se soustraire aux deux heures de sports que chaque soldat devait pratiquer.

Tout le régiment traversa la cour pour se rendre à la salle de sport lorsqu'ils furent stoppés net par des rubans jaunes semblables à ceux utilisés sur une scène de crime. Derrière ces rubans jaunes se trouvait Daenerys, qui continuait de pelleter la neige. Jon n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que l'accès au gymnase était rendu inaccessible par ces foutus rubans apparemment. Excédé, Jon interpella l'herpétologiste :

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

\- J'ai délimité ma zone de recherches. Je travaille en somme.

\- Parce que vous croyez que je suis en train de jouer aux échecs ? Moi et mes hommes avons besoin de passer par ici pour aller nous entrainer.

\- Faites le tour. Ou alors trouvez un autre endroit.

\- Pas question ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sur mon territoire.

\- Votre territoire ? Ben voyons ! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, pisser sur chaque bâtiment ?

Horrifié, Jon entendit quelques uns de ses hommes étouffer un rire. Il devait cependant admettre que la remarque ne manquait pas de piquant. Ne sachant que répondre à la jeune femme, il préféra tourner les talons tout en ordonnant à ses hommes d'aller se changer dans leurs chambres. En fulminant, il retourna dans son bureau pour se changer. Quelle petite peste ! Son attitude lui rappelait un peu celle d'Ygritte, sauf que cette dernière ne donnait pas l'impression de s'écouter parler ni que son haleine sente la rose. Ygritte avait un côté « brute de décoffrage » mais était naturelle. Elle était comme le feu : indomptable, puissante et détruisant tout sur son passage. Dommage que ce soit mon cœur qui se soit trouvé sur son chemin, pensa le jeune homme avec amertume.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses hommes au dehors, Daenerys creusait toujours. Elle ne portait pas de bonnet et sa chevelure d'un blond argenté était retenue en un chignon lâche. Les flocons de neige qui tombaient dans ses cheveux ne se voyaient presque pas, tant leur couleur se fondait presque parfaitement à la blondeur presque blanche de la jeune femme. Si son visage n'avait pas arboré cette expression butée, elle aurait pu être jolie. Jon se stoppa net. Non mais, d'où cette pensée pouvait-elle sortir ? De ton absence de cervelle, lui aurait répondu du tac-au-tac sa sœur Arya. Il fit semblant d'avoir une crampe avant de reprendre sa course.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il revenait du stand de tir, il vit Sam venir à sa rencontre pour, selon lui, lui demander quelque chose d'important : où mademoiselle Targaryen allait-elle dormir ? Jon n'avait en effet pas pensé à cela. Il n'y avait pas d'hôtel avant des kilomètres et cela ferait perdre du temps à la jeune femme sur son travail. Afin qu'elle puisse œuvrer au plus vite, Jon décida qu'elle resterait dormir sur place. Il demanda à son ami de prendre les dispositions nécessaires afin qu'une chambre soit préparée pour la jeune femme dans l'aile sud du bâtiment. Sam tenta bien de répliquer, mais Jon ne voulu rien entendre. Il regagna son bureau en souriant. Il venait de se venger de l'humiliation que l'herpétologiste lui avait fait subir le matin même : l'aile sud du bâtiment n'était pas chauffée.

Jon, qui avait deux sœurs cadettes et avait été en couple avec une femme au caractère bien trempé aurait dû savoir qu'une femme ne manque jamais une occasion de se venger et de la manière la plus douloureuse possible si elle le peut. C'est ainsi que le lendemain, en fin de journée, Daenerys demanda à venir le voir dans son bureau. Avec un immense sourire, la jeune herpétologiste l'informa qu'après en avoir parlé avec son patron, ce dernier avait fait jouer ses relations pour qu'une équipe de paléontologues soit dépêchée sur place. Ils arriveraient dès le lendemain matin et resteraient sur le chantier pour une durée indéterminée. Jon l'aurait volontiers étranglée, mais lever la main sur une femme était contre ses principes. Il se contenta donc de la regarder partir alors qu'un sourire triomphant illuminait le visage de la jeune femme. En termes d'adversaire, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé à qui parler.

_Que pensez-vous de ces premiers instants de vie commune entre nos deux héros ? Et de l'histoire en général ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, cela me permettra de progresser. A samedi prochain !_


	4. Investir la place

_Bonjour. Aux vues des récents événements, j'ai hésité à mettre ce chapitre en ligne aujourd'hui. Cependant je le poste tout de même, parce que l'écriture, qu'elle soit pour dénoncer, faire rire ou émouvoir, ne doit jamais s'arrêter. La liberté d'expression est un droit dont l'être humain ne peut se passer et nous devons montrer que nous nous battrons pour avoir toujours ce droit._

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

_Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à G.R.R Martin._

Chapitre 4 : Investir la place

Daenerys attendait l'arrivée de l'équipe de paléontologues qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir par l'entremise de monsieur Blackstone. La découverte de ce fossile de serpent était aussi fascinante que déroutante et c'était la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme avait demandé des renforts. Aucune découverte de ce genre n'avait été faite en matière de serpent et Daenerys n'avait donc aucunes données sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Cependant, c'était mal la connaître que de penser qu'elle renoncerait aussi facilement. Elle devait également reconnaître que faire attendre le Lord Commandant l'amusait beaucoup.

Elle resserra un peu plus les pans de son manteau autour d'elle mais n'eut pas plus chaud pour autant. Elle qui avait toujours été habituée à la chaleur n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel froid puisse exister. Elle pesta intérieurement contre le retard de l'équipe de paléontologie. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait horreur, c'était d'attendre. Agacée, la jeune femme décida d'aller chercher un café. Cela aurait peut-être au moins le mérite de la réchauffer. Lors de son arrivée, elle avait repéré une machine à café dans le couloir, près de la cafétéria. C'est là qu'elle tomba sur Jon, accompagné par une jeune femme à la chevelure acajou et un homme à la stature imposante dont un côté du visage était ravagé de cicatrices. La jeune femme la salua en souriant, et Daenerys lui rendit son salut. Jon, qui jusque là arborait un visage souriant mais semblait ne vouloir manquer aucune occasion pour lui chercher des noises, s'adressa à elle en ces termes :

\- Et bien mademoiselle Targaryen, ne devriez-vous pas attendre l'arrivée de l'équipe de paléontologues ? Prendre du retard sur vos fouilles serait vraiment regrettable.

\- Il y a hélas des choses qui restent en dehors de mon contrôle, Lord Commandant Snow. La météo semble très capricieuse par ici et je pense que cela a dû les retarder.

\- Vous devriez voir le Nord au printemps, c'est ravissant, intervint la jeune femme accompagnant Jon.

\- Sansa, je pense que nous n'allons pas retenir davantage mademoiselle Targaryen. Après tout, plus tôt elle finira son travail et plus tôt je pourrais à nouveau faire le mien sans le moindre souci.

\- Au revoir mademoiselle, dit Daenerys en adressant un signe de tête à Sansa.

Elle adressa également un signe de tête au compagnon de cette dernière avant de retourner dehors. Cette discussion avait au moins eut un mérite : la réchauffer. Elle qui quelques minutes auparavant était glacée, avait maintenant l'impression de littéralement bouillonner de l'intérieur.

Après plusieurs autres minutes d'attente, trois fourgons marqués du sigle du musée d'Histoire Naturelle de Port-Réal s'engouffrèrent dans la cour. Daenerys était tellement soulagée qu'elle eut l'impression que sa respiration s'était faite plus légère. Elle allait enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant qu'elle aurait tout le matériel nécessaire pour déterrer le squelette et le dater autant que faire se pouvait. La jeune femme se présenta à l'équipe de paléontologues. En retour, leur responsable, Perceval Dofryn, fit les présentations de chaque membre de son équipe. Perceval, qui d'emblée lui ordonna de l'appeler Percy, lui expliqua le fonctionnement de leur logiciel spécifique, de leur base de données, et de leurs appareils de datation. Daenerys se sentit comme un poisson dans l'eau. Après deux jours à pelleter de la neige, entendre des termes scientifiques et voir des outils pour exploiter le fossile la ravissait.

Deux équipes furent formées. La première était chargée de creuser tout autour du fossile, et la deuxième de l'exploitation des données collectées par les « creuseurs ». Il fut convenu que Daenerys s'occuperait plus particulièrement de l'exploitation des données, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas, si elle le désirait, de se rendre sur le terrain. De plus, Perceval agissait envers elle comme un gentleman. La jeune femme était aux anges. Le soir, alors qu'elle se couchait et que le manque de chauffage se faisait toujours cruellement ressentir, elle se dit que quoi qu'il en coûte, elle mènerait sa mission à bien.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi. Les fouilles avançaient plutôt bien. Certes Daenerys aurait voulu que cela soit déjà fini, mais elle était bien obligée de prendre son mal en patience. Un matin, alors qu'elle aidait l'une des paléontologues en passant la terre au tamis pour en dégager toutes les impuretés, elle sentit un regard peser sur elle. Debout devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, un énorme chien loup albinos assis à côté de lui, Jon Snow la fixait. Intriguée et curieuse, la jeune femme lui rendit son regard. A bien y regarder, le jeune homme n'était pas dépourvu de charme. Il avait un visage aristocratique et séduisant. Sa bouche, pulpeuse, avait quelque chose de sensuel et d'enfantin à la fois. Sollicitée par Percy, la jeune femme s'ébroua et laissa là sa contemplation. Jon la déstabilisait et elle avait vraiment horreur de ça.

En début de soirée, après avoir diné et pris sa douche, Daenerys décida de passer un moment dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait là surtout des livres d'Histoire et de stratégie militaire, mais la jeune femme arrêta tout de même son choix sur l'un d'entre eux. Elle était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil lorsque des bruits de pas et un souffle se firent entendre dans le couloir. Alertée, la jeune femme se leva, prête à intervenir, mais fut soulagée de constater qu'il s'agissait du chien qu'elle avait vu avec Jon le matin même. Elle caressa son épaisse fourrure, plongeant avec délice ses doigts dans la chaleur soyeuse et accrocha son regard aux yeux rouges d'albinos du canidé. Bien que d'une taille impressionnante, il semblait aussi gentil et inoffensif qu'une peluche. Bientôt, une voix se fit entendre et Jon entra dans la bibliothèque. Son regard passa de son animal à la jeune femme, mais il ne dit rien. Gênée, et voulant faire preuve de politesse pour montrer à Jon qu'elle était mieux élevée que lui, Daenerys dit :

\- C'est un très bel animal.

\- Merci. Il se nomme Fantôme. Vos recherches avancent ?

\- Et bien pour l'instant nous avons engagé un dialogue de sourd avec ce serpent. En même temps puisqu'il est mort, il ne va pas nous livrer toutes les informations que nous voulons sur un plateau. Nous n'avons même pas encore dégagé le quart du fossile monsieur Snow. Croyez-moi, ma présence ici m'enchante tout autant que vous, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Et bien j'espère que vous serez, ainsi que monsieur Dofryn et son équipe, le plus efficace possible.

\- Nous le serons monsieur Snow, ne vous en faite pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- C'est ça. Couvrez vous bien surtout, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Furieuse, Daenerys tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle allait lui montrer de quel bois se chauffait une Targaryen. Il pensait peut-être avoir affaire à une faible créature sans la moindre volonté, mais il se trompait.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle avait extrêmement mal dormi et que sa gorge commençait à lui faire mal, elle gagna tout de même le chantier. La plupart des paléontologues étaient déjà sur place. Elle allait donner un pinceau neuf à l'une de ses collègues de chantier qui venait de casser le sien lorsqu'elle se retrouva soudain dans le noir. Elle dégagea ses yeux et s'aperçut que Samwell Tarly venait de lui mettre un bonnet en fourrure deux fois trop grand sur la tête. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et le jeune homme lui répondit que cela lui avait fait mal au cœur de la voir tout les jours sans rien sur la tête pour la protéger du froid. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda si le Lord Commandant était au courant ou non, le jeune homme répliqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'ordre pour montrer un tant soit peu de bon sens et que cela plaise ou non à Jon, il s'en fichait, il ne serait sûrement pas mis à la porte de la Garde de Nuit pour cela. Il l'informa également qu'il était au courant du manque de chauffage dans sa chambre et qu'autant faire se pourrait, il tâcherait de remédier à ce problème. Daenerys le remercia puis chacun retourna à ses occupations. Jon avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, elle savait qu'elle venait de se faire un allié de Sam, et cela la rassurait sur la suite de son séjour.

_Et bien, on peut dire qu'entre ces deux là l'ambiance est vraiment électrique. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Toutes critiques étant bonnes à prendre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. A samedi prochain._


	5. Changer du vinaigre en miel

_Bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec le cinquième chapitre, troisième du point de vue de Jon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

_Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à G.R.R Martin._

Chapitre 5 : Changer du vinaigre en miel

Jon s'était réfugié dans son bureau. Il voulait savourer son café sans personne pour le déranger. Cependant, quelqu'un ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille puisqu'on frappait à la porte. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il invita la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait de Sam. S'étant quitté en mauvais termes la veille, Jon redoutait quelque peu ce que son ami allait lui dire. Aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, Sam fut le premier à parler :

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Un problème ?

\- Non. C'est juste que… Je voulais te parler de mademoiselle Targaryen.

\- Sam, pitié ne recommence pas avec ça !

\- Je vais pourtant être obligé. Ecoute, tu devrais vraiment faire un effort avec elle. Si tu prenais ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps pour discuter calmement, tu te rendrais compte que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle est juste là pour faire son travail, c'est tout.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit pour le gymnase ? Tu crois vraiment que ça donne envie de mieux la connaître ?

\- A son corps défendant, ce n'est pas elle qui a commencé. Quand on voit la manière dont tu l'as accueillie… Je ne suis pas spécialement étonné qu'elle ait pris un malin plaisir à essayer de te tourner en ridicule.

\- Selon toi elle aurait juste cherché à se venger ? Mais c'est des gamineries tout ça !

\- Je crois que tu as trouvé le mot juste. En tout cas si tu te souviens bien, j'ai bien dit que ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé.

\- Ah ah, très drôle ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Jon laissa son ami partir et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était fatigué… Tellement fatigué… Il termina son café, devenu tiède, d'un seul trait et sortit pour aller s'entrainer au stand de tir avec une partie de ses effectifs.

S'exercer, fixer sa concentration sur la cible et faire en sorte d'être le plus performant possible, voila ce dont il avait besoin. Pourquoi Sam ne le défendait-il pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait raison ? Depuis le début, cette histoire lui déplaisait souverainement et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait remis des bennes entières de terre sur le fossile pour qu'il soit à nouveau enfoui le plus profond possible. Mais Sam l'avait pris de vitesse et avait contacté la Société d'Herpétologie et Daenerys était arrivée. Déterminée jusqu'à l'entêtement, la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire. _Elle n'est pas entêtée, _lui souffla la voix de sa conscience,_ elle fait juste preuve de professionnalisme. Ta réaction a juste été excessive. Un homme digne de ce nom irait lui présenter des excuses_

Après cette conversation avec lui-même, le jeune homme était bien décidé à aller voir l'herpétologiste pour lui présenter ses excuses pour le comportement qu'il avait eu depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et améliorer leurs rapports. Cependant, il ne put la voir de tout l'après-midi et dut attendre le diner, que la jeune femme prenait comme tous les soldats à la cafétéria. Elle était seule à une table, près d'une fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur la cour. Fantôme sur ses talons, Jon s'approcha d'elle. Il prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

\- Je peux m'installer vers vous ?

\- Vous êtes sur votre territoire monsieur Snow, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement depuis votre arrivée. Je suis inexcusable.

\- C'est tout à fait exact, vous êtes inexcusable. Et de toute façon, je suis certaine que c'est Samwell Tarly qui vous a convaincu de venir vous excuser auprès de moi.

\- C'est vrai, Sam est venu me parler mais…

\- Vous voyez ! Maintenant si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire que des mensonges, j'aimerais avaler autre chose que des couleuvres et terminer mon diner. Au revoir monsieur Snow.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme alla s'installer à une autre table, complètement à l'opposé de celle qu'elle occupait auparavant. Sonné, Jon avait l'appétit coupé. Il toucha à peine à son plateau et partit s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Le logement de fonction de Lord Commandant était spacieux, mais ancien. Les plafonds étaient faits d'épaisses poutres prenant la poussière avec une facilité déconcertante et grouillantes d'araignées en hiver. L'appartement comptait une petite cuisine, un salon, deux chambres ainsi qu'une salle de bains et les W.C. A l'époque de son célibat, Jon ne s'était pas particulièrement occupé de la décoration, mais lorsqu'Ygritte avait emménagé, la jeune femme avait complètement changé son intérieur. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus là, Jon n'avait touché à rien. Il n'en avait pas le temps d'une part, et surtout pas l'envie d'autre part.

Fatigué, il se rendit dans la salle de bains. Il laissa pendant plusieurs minutes l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, sans bouger. Toutes sortes de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête : il n'avait pas remis de croquettes dans la gamelle de Fantôme, Ygritte, Sansa et Sandor qui étaient venus lui annoncer leur intention de se marier, et puis sa tentative de réconciliation avec Daenerys. Sans qu'il l'ait consciemment voulu, le visage de la jeune femme apparu dans son esprit : sa longue chevelure blonde, ses yeux violets (il n'aurait jamais cru que des yeux puissent être de cette couleur), sa petite bouche rose… Il entendait le ton impérieux de sa voix résonner au fond de son crâne.

Jon rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Une partie de son anatomie venait de réagir à la pensée de la jeune herpétologiste. Dire que Jon était surpris eut été un euphémisme. Il était littéralement stupéfait. Pour retrouver son calme, il tourna ses pensées vers l'organisation terroriste la plus crainte de tout le continent, les marcheurs blancs. Cela eut le mérite d'être efficace.

Avant de s'endormir, le militaire navigua sur internet. Une fois de plus, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la nouvelle locataire de l'aile sud et il décida de chercher des informations sur elle sur le Net. Les résultats de sa recherche le menèrent d'abord sur la page professionnelle de la jeune femme, sur le portail de la Société d'Herpétologie. A part son cursus scolaire, Jon n'apprit pas grand-chose. Cependant, un autre résultat attira son attention. Le lien menait à un article du magazine Westeros Weekly, relatant la fausse-couche de Daenerys, mariée depuis peu au Khal Drogo. L'article faisait également état du décès dudit Drogo. Dans des termes mélodramatiques, il était également question de la profonde dépression dans laquelle ces deux drames avaient plongé la jeune femme. Avec un pincement au cœur, Jon regarda la photo accompagnant l'article : une Daenerys au visage défait sanglotait dans les bras d'un homme désigné sous le nom de Jorah Mormont.

Comme tout le monde, Jon connaissait l'histoire de la famille Targaryen et les drames qui s'y rattachaient, mais il ignorait tout des deux deuils auxquels la jeune femme avait dû faire face. Il comprenait mieux la dureté de son caractère désormais. Alors qu'il éteignait la lumière, il se promit de tout faire pour ne plus être désagréable envers elle.

_Il me semble bien que nous arrivons à un tournant de l'histoire. J'ai deux petites questions : est-ce que l'alternance de point de vue vous plait ? Préférez-vous les chapitres du point de vue de Jon, ou de Daenerys ? Merci à tous de venir me lire chaque semaine. A samedi prochain ! Bisous_


	6. Recherches en terrain connu

_Bonjour ! Très heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous._

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour ses corrections et ses encouragements._

_Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à G.R.R Martin._

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 6 : Recherches en terrain connu

Daenerys lisait le rapport concernant les premières mesures du fossile. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Demetria, stagiaire au sein de l'équipe de paléontologie, le lui avait remis afin qu'elle puisse vérifier l'exactitude des informations qu'il contenait.

Pour l'instant, aux vues de la taille des vertèbres qui constituait son corps, l'équipe estimait la longueur de l'animal à environ vingt mètres. Il pouvait donc déjà être dit sans se tromper que le serpent dont ils étaient en présence était un constricteur. Sa taille le rapprochait de la famille des anacondas, bien qu'il possède des caractéristiques typiques des pythons, comme la forme de son crâne par exemple. Cependant, aucun python de cette taille n'avait encore été référencé. Tout cela titillait la curiosité de la jeune femme qui n'avait plus qu'une envie : que le fossile soit dégagé entièrement pour pouvoir l'admirer.

Elle se plongea ensuite dans la lecture d'un second rapport, celui-ci relatant les premières estimations faites à partir des prélèvements de sol. A en juger par la nature et la composition du terrain, tout laissait à penser que la créature avait vécu à l'époque du Paléocène. Les paléontologues connaissaient pour la plupart très bien cette période, mais leur savoir en matière de serpents était un peu plus limité. Percy Dofryn convint donc avec Daenerys qu'elle retournerait à Meereen le temps de collecter un maximum d'informations sur les serpents préhistoriques.

La jeune femme était heureuse de pouvoir, même momentanément, rentrer chez elle. Revoir Jorah, Rhaegal, Drogon et Viserion la ravissait au plus haut point. Bien sûr elle ne retournait pas à Meereen pour se tourner les pouces mais elle pourrait tout de même passer un peu de temps avec eux.

Elle se demandait si elle devait ou non informer le Lord Commandant Snow de son départ. Elle décida que oui. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre la bonne éducation qu'elle avait reçue. La jeune femme attendit l'heure du repas pour informer le militaire de son intention de partir. Elle passa également un coup de fil à Missandei pour la prévenir de son arrivée le lendemain en milieu de journée et pour que la jeune femme fasse une demande d'accès aux services d'archives.

Le soir, dans sa chambre, la jeune femme constata qu'elle avait enfin du chauffage. Il fallait qu'elle pense à remercier Samwell dès qu'elle le reverrait. Elle prépara sa valise, puis alla se coucher pour un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain matin, il lui fallut deux tasses de café pour se réveiller complètement. A plusieurs reprises durant le petit-déjeuner, Daenerys eut l'impression que Jon l'observait. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle relevait la tête, il s'appliquait à regarder ailleurs. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la cafétéria, Jon la héla :

\- Mademoiselle Targaryen ! A quelle heure part votre train ?

\- Dans deux heures. Pourquoi ?

\- Bien. Alors je vais demander à Pyp de vos accompagner à la gare.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux appeler un taxi.

\- Cela vous ferait faire des frais inutiles. En plus, avec un véhicule de l'armée, vous y seriez rapidement.

\- Bien, alors j'accepte. Merci monsieur Snow.

\- Je vous en prie.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Jon sourit à Daenerys. Il a un joli sourire, pensa la jeune femme. S'ébrouant pour sortir de ses pensées, elle prit congé et retourna dans sa chambre pour aller chercher sa valise. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Pyp l'attendait devant l'entrée du bâtiment, au volant d'un 4X4. Ils parlèrent peu mais le jeune homme faisait tout pour lui être agréable.

Les quatre heures de train qui la séparait de Meereen passèrent vite, car la jeune femme s'était blottie dans les bras de Morphée. Personne ne l'attendait à la gare et elle dût donc prendre un taxi jusqu'à son appartement où elle déposa ses affaires avant de se rendre au bureau. Missandei était là, fidèle au poste. Daenerys lui raconta son séjour dans les grandes lignes. Elle insista sur l'attitude de Jon, bien qu'elle affirmât que cela ne la touchait pas. Missandei ne dit rien, mais au fond, Daenerys savait que sa secrétaire n'était pas dupe.

Missandei lui donna l'autorisation qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir pour la consultation des archives, puis lui transmis les différents messages qu'elle avait reçus durant son absence. Après en avoir pris connaissance, l'herpétologiste se rendit dans la « pouponnière » afin de voir comment allaient les œufs de mamba vert qui, depuis son départ, étaient devenus serpenteaux. Dans de hauts vivariums, les petits reptiles grimpaient déjà à de grosses branches, les mambas verts étant des serpents arboricoles. Daenerys les contempla pendant de longues minutes. Un bébé… Les souvenirs de sa fausse-couche lui revinrent en mémoire mais elle essaya de les repousser le plus loin possible. Elle essaya également de ne pas penser que cette tragédie l'avait rendue stérile.

Le soir, elle retrouva Jorah pour le diner. Elle lui raconta en détails le comportement de Jon envers elle. Jorah, qui connaissait bien la famille du Lord Commandant, lui conta leur histoire. Snow… Le nom donné à tous les enfants illégitimes du Nord. Elle pensait encore à tout cela en se couchant. Jon Snow, le bâtard de Ned Stark…

Le lendemain matin, une rude journée attendait la jeune femme. Daenerys allait en effet commencer ses recherches aux archives et elle ignorait pour combien de temps elle en aurait. L'herpétologiste fut accueillie par Livia Harker, l'archiviste qui, si elle se souvenait bien, était originaire de Dorne. La jeune femme, qui connaissait déjà l'objet de sa recherche puisque Missandei avait rempli un formulaire pour que Daenerys puisse accéder aux archives, avait déjà sorti les documents inhérents aux serpents préhistoriques.

Daenerys se demandait comment mademoiselle Harker faisait pour s'y retrouver. Enfin, l'herpétologiste trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Les boites étaient numérotées de 325Fi1, à 325Fi42. Elle en aurait pour des jours. Rassemblant toute sa détermination, Daenerys prit la première boite et alla s'installer à une table. Le contenu de cette première boite était des plus intéressants. Il s'agissait de photos d'un site sur lequel avait été retrouvé un autre fossile de serpent que les paléontologues avait appelé Titanoboa Cerejonensis.

La boite d'archives contenait d'autres clichés du site aux différentes étapes de recherches. Daenerys commençait à trouver le contenu des boites répétitif, à croire qu'une photo avait été prise à chaque motte de terre retirée, lorsqu'elle trouva enfin un rapport relatant le début des travaux de recherches. La jeune femme put ainsi apprendre que le Titanoboa datait du paléocène, tout comme « son » serpent. Sa longueur frôlait les quatorze mètres. L'herpétologiste prit des notes pour mettre en exergue ces informations. Souriant intérieurement, la jeune femme se dit que l'évolution avait donc un peu raccourci la longueur des serpents.

A midi, la jeune femme fit une rapide pause pour manger un sandwich avant de reprendre ses investigations. Elle recommença à prendre des notes et quitta les locaux vers 17h30. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau avait prit la consistance de la marmelade. En rentrant, après avoir câliné Drogon, Rhaegal et Visérion, Daenerys passa un coup de fil à Percy pour l'informer de ses premiers résultats et savoir comment avançaient les fouilles. L'herpétologiste brûlait de demander si Jon s'était manifesté ou non sur le chantier mais elle ne le fit pas et Percy n'évoqua à aucun moment le Lord Commandant.

Le lendemain, et pendant les six jours suivants, la même routine recommença. La jeune femme passait la journée aux archives, collectait des données qu'elle synthétisait ensuite, puis appelait pour savoir comment avançait le chantier. Son retour à Meereen l'ayant fait changer brutalement de climat, Daenerys se retrouva assez vite à subir les premiers effets de la grippe. Cependant, cela n'entachait en rien sa détermination et la jeune femme continua ses recherches d'arrache-pied. Le contenu des dernières boites d'archives fut le plus passionnant. L'une contenait des photographies du fossile dans son entier, et l'autre, une réplique à l'échelle un dixième du Titanoboa ainsi que la reproduction de l'une de ses puissantes vertèbres. Le travail avait remarquablement été fait, le résultat étant époustouflant de réalisme. Les écailles, les crochets, les anneaux, tout laissait à penser que la maquette était un vrai serpent. Pensive, Daenerys la caressa du bout des doigts. Elle se demandait si un jour, quelqu'un viendrait ici aux archives pour faire des recherches sur la découverte qui avait été faite à la Garde de Nuit. Peut-être que cette personne lirait son nom et se demanderait qui elle était. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Le soir, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir à cause de son rhume, Daenerys imagina qu'elle s'endormait dans les bras de Drogo. Cela avait toujours eu le don de la calmer lorsqu'elle se sentait angoissée. Elle imaginait son dos lové contre le torse de son défunt mari, les bras de ce dernier autour d'elle… Cependant, l'impression était différente de d'habitude. Elle se retourna, comme pour faire face à l'homme imaginaire dont l'étreinte n'était que du vent, et faillit s'étrangler. Ce n'était pas Drogo qu'elle avait imaginé, mais Jon Snow.

_Hé hé, on dirait bien que Daenerys commence à changer d'avis sur Jon. Pour savoir quel tour va prendre leur histoire, il faudra attendre samedi prochain. L'histoire vous plait-elle toujours autant ? Que la réponse soit oui ou non, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans une petite review. A la semaine prochaine. Bisous_


	7. Enterrer le passé

_Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici le septième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy ! _

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

_Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à G.R.R Martin._

Chapitre 7 : Enterrer le passé

Jon tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Depuis le départ de Daenerys, il avait l'impression que les recherches n'avançaient plus d'un pouce. Comme si la seule présence de la jeune femme suffisait à motiver les paléontologues. Mentalement, le jeune homme fit apparaître l'image de l'herpétologiste : ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, ses extraordinaires yeux violets, sa peau blanche, sa poitrine menue… L'image changea. Jon se prit à imaginer cette même poitrine, dénudée, ses extrémités dressées comme des pointes de flèches au creux de ses mains.

Le jeune homme s'ébroua. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces recherches prennent autant de temps ? _Pour te compliquer encore plus la vie_, répondit la voix de sa conscience. C'était très réussi en tout cas.

Autant par conscience professionnelle que par ennui, Jon décida d'aller rendre visite aux chefs de section de Tour Ombreuse et Fort Levant. Il décida d'y aller seul et prit un véhicule dont disposait la Garde. Il y avait plus d'une heure de route pour se rendre à Tour Ombreuse, annexe de la Garde de Nuit qui se trouvait la plus près de Châteaunoir. Le jeune homme se concentrait le plus possible sur la route, fermant ainsi son cerveau à toute autre pensée. Il essayait surtout d'échapper aux images d'une certaine spécialiste des reptiles qui voulaient à tout prix s'imprimer sur ses rétines.

Arriver à l'improviste permit au Lord Commandant de relever un certain nombre d'anomalies dans le bon fonctionnement de la sécurité de Tour Ombreuse. Lorsque son véhicule s'engouffra dans la cour, il ne rencontra presque aucun garde pour lui demander de décliner son identité ou connaître le motif de sa venue. Jon se fit mentalement la promesse de passer un savon à ses hommes. Cependant, le Lord Commandant n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En visitant les lieux et en passant les troupes en revue, Jon découvrit qu'une petite bande de soldats, au nombre de six, contestait la plupart des ordres qu'il donnait et ne respectaient pas la moindre de ses directives. Furieux, le jeune homme leur ordonna de le suivre. Sachant que les mettre à pied ne ferait qu'augmenter leur manque de respect envers lui et son autorité, il décida de les ramener avec lui à Châteaunoir, là où il pourrait les remettre dans le droit chemin ou, à tout le moins, essayer.

Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Avant de les emmener, Jon avait pris soin de désarmer les six hommes qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Intérieurement, le jeune homme bouillonnait. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle se produire ? Et pourquoi Diable le chef de section de Tour Ombreuse ne l'avait-il pas alerté ? Enervé, Jon roula plus vite que cela n'était autorisé et arriva donc plus tôt à Châteaunoir. Il réclama le rassemblement de ses troupes pour parler du cas des soldats qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Deux seraient intégrés au groupe des bâtisseurs, deux au groupe des intendants, et les deux derniers au groupe des patrouilleurs. Il demanda à ses hommes de montrer la plus grande fermeté vis-à-vis de ces six fauteurs de troubles.

Il s'occupa des formalités administratives concernant le transfert des six soldats, puis, pour se calmer, décida d'aller au stand de tir. Dans sa tête, tout se mélangeait : les soldats récalcitrants, le fossile, Ygritte et Daenerys… Pour la première fois, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : il n'avait presque plus pensé à Ygritte ces derniers jours. Cela le perturbait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait contrarié ou perdu, Jon décida d'ouvrir son cœur à la seule personne en qui il savait qu'il pouvait avoir pleinement confiance : sa sœur, Arya.

Arya était plus jeune que lui de six ans. Educatrice dans un centre pour délinquants, elle était le membre de sa fratrie dont il se sentait le plus proche. Tout comme lui, elle s'était toujours sentie en décalage par rapport aux autres membres de leur famille. Que ce soit sur un plan psychologique ou physique, Jon et Arya se ressemblaient beaucoup. En couple avec l'un de ses collègues, Gendry Waters, la jeune fille ne vivait pas très loin d'ici.

Il composa le numéro de téléphone portable de sa cadette mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, laissa un message sur le répondeur. En attendant que la jeune fille le rappelle, Jon décida de regarder où en était l'avancée des travaux d'excavation du fossile. Dehors, la neige tombait toujours et le squelette était à peine plus visible que la dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu sur le chantier. Il regardait toutes ces silhouettes s'agiter comme des fourmis. Quel résultat cette agitation ferait-elle naitre ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait beau scruter chaque silhouette, chaque visage, Jon ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'y avait pas de cheveux blonds, ni d'yeux violets…

Ses observations furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son mobile. Il sourit en lisant le nom du correspondant et décrocha :

\- Salut p'tite sœur !

\- Salut ! J'ai eu ton message. Tu m'invites alors ?

\- Oui mademoiselle. Tu es dispo ?

\- Pas de problèmes. Je me suis encore engueulée avec Gendry de toute façon. Dans une heure, ça t'irait ?

\- Ok. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout'.

Jon raccrocha, soulagé. Le jeune homme n'avait que peu de talents pour la cuisine, mais sa sœur n'étant pas très exigeante à ce niveau là, il pensait ne pas trop mal s'en sortir. Il décida de partir un peu plus tôt que d'habitude du travail et de rentrer à son appartement où il se mit en quête de nourriture pour les sustenter tous les deux.

Comme à son habitude, Arya arriva en retard. La jeune fille était accompagnée de Nymeria, sa chienne-louve qui était issue de la même portée que Fantôme. D'ailleurs, les deux animaux semblèrent heureux de se retrouver, tout comme leurs humains. A peine entrée, Arya demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la cour ? Vous avez retrouvé tous les soldats disparus depuis que la Garde a été créée ?

\- Ah ah, très drôle ! Non, figure-toi que c'est un fossile de serpent.

\- Quoi ? Comment vous êtes tombés là-dessus ?

\- Pendant une manœuvre. Je m'en serais bien passé, je t'assure.

\- Et un vieux tas d'os ça provoque tout ce chambardement ?

\- Ouais. C'est Sam qui a prévenu la société d'herpétologie de Meereen et du coup par ricochet il y a eu aussi des paléontologues…

\- Sam a prévenu qui ?

\- La société d'herpétologie de Meereen. Ils étudient les reptiles. Enfin, c'est ça le boulot d'un herpétologiste. Du coup Daenerys Targaryen a débarqué. C'est elle qu'ils nous ont envoyé.

\- Targaryen ? Comme les Targaryen auxquels je pense ?

\- Ceux-là même oui. C'est la fille d'Aerys Targaryen.

\- Génial, une foldingue donc ! Ils sont tous comme ça dans cette famille.

\- Elle n'est pas foldingue comme tu dis. C'est quelqu'un de très doué dans sa partie. C'est juste qu'elle est un tout petit peu orgueilleuse. Très sûre d'elle en tout cas. Ceci dit, elle peut. Elle est très belle et très intelligente.

\- Ah oui, elle est belle ? Raconte-moi ça !

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit trop vite Jon. Elle a un physique particulier… Des yeux violets et des cheveux blonds presque blancs. J'avais jamais vu ça avant.

\- Je crois que tu es en train de guérir Jon.

\- De guérir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle te plaît. Je me trompe ou en ce moment tu penses moins à Ygritte ?

\- Et bien… Bon d'accord c'est vrai, elle me plait bien. Mais c'est tout.

\- C'est ça, prends-moi pour une dinde. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire pour que tu guérisses encore plus vite et que tu puisses te soigner à coups de Daenerys ?

\- Non, mais je crains le pire.

\- On va enlever toute trace d'Ygritte dans cet appart' !

\- Tu rigoles ! Je vais quand même pas enlever mes rideaux !

\- Je ne parlais pas que des rideaux Jon, on va enlever tout ce qui te rappelle Ygritte.

Arya se leva d'un bond, survoltée, et retira tous les bibelots qui rappelaient l'existence de la jeune femme et les jeta un à un à la poubelle, les ayant préalablement brisés. Jon la regardait faire, médusé. C'était tout Arya ça. Pris au jeu, Jon déchira toutes les lettres d'Ygritte, effaça de son téléphone tous les textos et les mails qu'elle lui avait envoyé du temps de leur amour et qu'il avait précieusement conservé jusque là. Au fond, il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Autant tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute.

Pour que le processus soit complet, Jon descendit à son bureau chercher le cadre qui trônait sur son bureau. Revenu dans son appartement, il en retira le cliché et le jeta dans la cheminée, sous le rire cristallin d'Arya.

_Ah sacrée Arya ! Toujours là pour défendre son grand frère. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. A la semaine prochaine. Bisous_


	8. Pour se faire pardonner

_Bonjour ! Me voila de retour avec le chapitre huit. Il ne reste maintenant plus que trois chapitres avant que cette histoire ne se termine. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et à ceux qui passent, viennent lire sans en laisser. Excusez-moi de publier seulement aujourd'hui, hier le site s'est montré extrêmement récalcitrant. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

_Je ne détiens aucuns droits sur l'univers de Game of Thrones._

Chapitre 8 : Pour se faire pardonner

Daenerys était revenue depuis deux jours dans le Nord. Son rhume ne s'était pas arrangé, et la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir. Cependant, elle ne se laissait pas abattre et était plus décidée que jamais à continuer les recherches.

Depuis le fameux soir où elle s'était fictivement endormie dans ses bras, Daenerys faisait tout son possible pour éviter Jon. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'expliquer comment une telle chose avait put arriver. _Parce qu'il te plait_, fit la voix de sa conscience. La jeune femme devait concéder que le Lord Commandant avait un physique des plus attrayants. Pourtant, l'accueil qu'il lui avait réservé n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux et il s'était même évertué, au début de son séjour, à lui rendre la vie impossible. Pour ne pas parasiter ses pensées durant les recherches, Daenerys décida qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour penser le moins possible au Lord Commandant Snow.

Ceci étant dit, la chose n'était pas si facile à mettre en pratique puisqu'il arrivait forcément à l'herpétologiste de croiser le jeune homme au cours de la journée. Elle le voyait déjà à tous les repas, puisqu'ils mangeaient tous deux à la cafétéria, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle surprenne les yeux gris-noirs du Lord Commandant posés sur elle depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Les soldats avaient également recommencé à s'entrainer dans la cour, faisant le tour de l'enceinte en courant. En ces occasions, il n'était pas rare que Jon la fixe là aussi.

Tout cela perturbait de plus en plus le cours des pensées de la jeune femme. Cela combiné à son rhume gênait ses réflexions. Si au moins elle avait pût prendre un peu de repos la nuit, mais non car elle avait des difficultés à respirer lorsqu'elle était allongée. Une nuit, le destin sembla vouloir s'en mêler. Alors qu'elle avait passé la journée à scanner les ossements avec un appareil portatif appartenant aux paléontologues, Daenerys aggrava son état de santé. Sa température augmenta brusquement et la fit délirer. Elle voyait Drogo, leur bébé dans les bras, chevauchant un dragon aux écailles noires. Le paysage était fait de flammes et des pierres incandescentes tombaient du ciel et disparaissaient dans un fleuve de sang bouillonnant. Elle n'avait aucun endroit pour s'abriter de la pluie de pierres, bien que sa chaleur ne l'incommode pas, bien au contraire. Elle avait seulement peur d'être assommée. Puis un grattement se faisait entendre et Fantôme, devenu gigantesque, apparaissait, portant son maitre sur son dos. Ce dernier attrapait Daenerys et la hissait à ses côtés. Des bruits de pas suivirent, puis brusquement, des coups sourds, comme si quelqu'un se cognait la tête contre quelque chose de dur.

Daenerys remonta brusquement à la surface de la conscience. Elle se sentait sans force mais réussi tout de même à s'asseoir dans son lit en chancelant. Etait-elle en train de rêver ou quelqu'un essayait-il de défoncer la porte de sa chambre ? Elle ne rêvait pas ! Dès que le panneau de bois céda, Jon Snow entra précédé par Fantôme. Elle allait protester, lui dire de partir, mais l'air frais du couloir qui s'engouffrait maintenant dans la pièce la fit greloter davantage et remonter un peu plus la couverture sur elle. Elle sentit la truffe de Fantôme se frotter contre sa main, et celle de Jon se poser sur son front. Malgré son état second, Daenerys fut surprise par la douceur de ses gestes. Il lui murmura qu'il allait revenir et ordonna à son chien de rester près d'elle. L'animal remplit très bien son rôle jusqu'au retour du Lord Commandant qui revint accompagné de Sam. Daenerys, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit pour rencontrer les orbes gris de Jon. Ils étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Malgré elle, la jeune femme fut touchée.

Sam prit sa température grâce à un thermomètre de contact et descendit appeler un médecin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut parti qu'elle remarqua que Jon s'était assis au bord de son lit. Plein de sollicitude, il lui donna à boire puis l'aida à se réinstaller confortablement sur ses oreillers. La jeune femme était trop faible pour opposer la moindre résistance et épuisée, s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le Lord Commandant était toujours là, assoupi sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Daenerys n'en savait rien mais si le jour était déjà levé, elle devait impérativement sortir de son lit pour aller travailler. Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups frappés à la porte. Jon, réveillé en sursaut, se leva pour aller ouvrir. Un petit homme mince, presque osseux même, entra en souriant. Il se présenta comme étant le docteur César Bartholomew. Il fit sortir Jon le temps d'ausculter Daenerys. A chaque fois qu'elle respirait, cette dernière avait l'impression désagréable que du sable passait dans ses poumons et les obstruaient. Le professionnel de santé lui diagnostiqua une bronchite et lui prescrivit divers médicaments ainsi qu'un arrêt de travail d'une semaine. Daenerys eut beau protester, l'homme ne voulu rien entendre. Agacée, la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, boudeuse. Lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet de ses honoraires, le médecin lui répondit qu'ils avaient déjà été réglés par le Lord Commandant. Daenerys se promit de rembourser Jon au plus vite. Après tout elle était indépendante et ne voulait surtout pas lui devoir d'argent. Après le départ du médecin, la jeune femme resta seule et finit par s'endormir.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle fut réveillée par la porte qui s'ouvrait tout doucement. Jon, qui avait revêtu son uniforme, entra à pas de loup. Daenerys le salua d'une petite voix :

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Targaryen. Je vous apporte vos médicaments.

\- Merci. J'aurais pu y aller moi-même vous savez.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Tenez, buvez ça.

\- Beurk ! ça a un goût horrible !

\- C'est du sirop contre la toux, pas du chocolat chaud.

\- Je sais bien mais ils pourraient quand même faire un effort pour améliorer le goût. A la fraise, ce serait bon non ?

\- Sûrement. Vous désirez que je vous apporte quelque chose ?

\- Oui, mon ordinateur s'il vous plait. Il est sur le bureau.

\- Voila, dit Jon en lui apportant l'appareil. C'est tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

\- Oui. Merci monsieur Snow.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Jon dans un sourire.

Daenerys le lui rendit avec sincérité. Elle se demandait pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour elle : la faire raccompagner à la gare, la soigner, payer le médecin… Cette attitude était loin de celle de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant. Après le départ du jeune homme, l'herpétologiste envoya un mail à Jorah pour prendre des nouvelles de ses reptiles. Elle lui fit part de son état de santé mais minimisa les choses autant que faire se pouvait.

A midi, Jon revint la voir pour lui apporter de quoi déjeuner. Il lui avait fait préparer de la soupe et des mandarines pour que la vitamine C, selon ses dires, l'aide à guérir. Il attendit en silence, assis sur la même chaise que le matin, qu'elle ait terminé son plateau, pour repartir chargé de ce dernier.

Daenerys était complètement déstabilisée. Elle avait déjà du mal à comprendre le Lord Commandant auparavant, mais là, elle devait admettre qu'elle pataugeait littéralement dans l'incompréhension.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. La jeune femme avait demandé à ce qu'un rapport sur l'état d'avancement des fouilles lui soit fait tous les jours. Ainsi, en plus de la visite de Jon, elle recevait également la visite de Percy Doffryn. Le mauvais temps retardait l'avancée des fouilles mais la mise en 3D des photos du crâne du fossile permettait de dire qu'il s'agissait d'un python. Amusée, la jeune femme pensa qu'elle allait peut-être contribuer à ce qu'un ancêtre de Viserion soit enfin sorti des limbes de l'évolution.

Assez rapidement, une routine bien huilée s'était mise en place. A chaque repas, Jon lui montait un plateau. Daenerys devait reconnaître que se faire chouchouter par un homme n'était pas désagréable. La prévenance du Lord Commandant à son égard était impressionnante. Vers la fin de sa convalescence, Daenerys osa enfin demander au jeune homme d'où venait son brusque changement d'attitude :

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Dites toujours, on verra bien.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu aussi gentil avec moi ?

\- Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi désagréable envers vous au début de votre séjour. Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je suis mal-élevé.

\- Vous êtes le fils de Ned Stark c'est bien ça ? Demanda brusquement la jeune femme.

\- Et bien vous semblez en savoir plus sur moi que je ne l'imaginais, mais oui c'est vrai, Lord Stark était bien mon père. Et vous, vous êtes la fille d'Aerys Targaryen. Aerys le… Jon s'interrompit brusquement, ne sachant visiblement pas comment continuer.

\- Aerys le dément. Vous pouvez le dire, je sais que les gens l'appelaient ainsi. Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non.

\- Je comprends. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Mon père ne m'a jamais révélé son identité. Il m'a élevé avec son épouse, Lady Catelyn. Elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle est morte elle aussi, en même temps que mon frère ainé, Robb.

\- Triste histoire. J'imagine que vous en savez bien plus sur moi que vous ne le dites.

\- Et bien…

\- La curiosité est légitime dès lors qu'elle n'est pas malsaine, monsieur Snow.

\- Je sais que vous avez été mariée. Vous m'en voulez ?

\- Non monsieur Snow, pas le moins du monde. J'en sais autant sur vous que vous en savez sur moi. Cela nous met à égalité.

\- Tant mieux. Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laisser. Bonne nuit mademoiselle Targaryen.

\- Bonne nuit monsieur Snow. Merci pour tout.

\- Je vous en prie.

Daenerys le regarda partir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit là, son sommeil fut peuplé par le même rêve qui reprenait sans cesse : Drogo était mort et elle allait être enterrée vivante à ses côtés. La jeune femme avait beau se débattre, elle finissait tout de même ensevelie. Alors qu'elle pensait tout espoir perdu, la terre qui avait été jetée sur elle était retirée. Lorsqu'enfin elle se retrouvait à l'air libre, Jon Snow l'aidait à se relever et l'enveloppait dans son épaisse cape pour la préserver du froid.

Ce rêve la perturba beaucoup. Elle repensait sans cesse à la sensation d'étouffement, d'emprisonnement même, qu'elle avait ressenti. Etait-ce un message que Drogo lui passait depuis l'Au-delà pour lui rappeler qu'elle lui appartenait ? Peut-être…

Elle décida d'y penser le moins possible car aujourd'hui, elle se sentait capable de se lever. Elle ne pouvait, à son grand dam, pas encore reprendre le travail, mais elle voulait tout de même sortir de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle s'habillait, Daenerys remarqua qu'au dehors, le bruit de moteurs se faisait entendre. Cela ressemblait au vrombissement d'un insecte qui aurait eut une taille gigantesque. Intriguée, la jeune femme s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Depuis la cour jusque sur la route, par-delà les lourdes portes d'accès de Châteaunoir, des véhicules de la Garde de Nuit formaient un rang parfait.

Pourquoi partaient-ils ? Les sourcils froncés, Daenerys se demandait ce que Jon avait encore bien put inventer.

_Verdict ? Ce chapitre vaut-il une review à votre avis ? Quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, toute critique est bonne à prendre dès lors qu'elle est constructive. A la semaine prochaine. Bisous_


	9. Avancer d'un pas, reculer de trois

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Joyeuse Saint-Valentin (même à ceux qui sont célibataires). Me voici de retour avec le neuvième chapitre. Aujourd'hui nous allons avancer à grands pas c'est moi qui vous le dit. Enjoy !_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_Lineson : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En effet je crois que c'est mal barré pour qu'il existe dans la série._

_Subliminale83 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voila la suite (j'espère que cela continuera de te plaire)._

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

_Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à G.R.R Martin._

Chapitre 9 : Avancer d'un pas, reculer de trois

Jon avait convoqué Sam dans son bureau. Il voulait lui confier une mission importante et devait donc lui en expliquer tous les tenants et aboutissants. Passer du temps chaque jour avec Daenerys l'avait amené à une réflexion : les missions de la Garde de Nuit ne pouvant s'accorder de façon optimale avec les fouilles, il allait déplacer ses troupes sur le site de Tour Ombreuse. Cela permettrait d'une part de ramener la discipline dans les rangs des soldats qui se trouvaient là-bas, et de permettre à Daenerys et aux paléontologues de travailler plus commodément d'autre part.

Seulement, il ne pourrait pas gérer le commandement de Châteaunoir et Tour Ombreuse à la fois. Bien qu'il y ait déjà un chef de section là-bas, il avait décidé de déléguer son autorité à Sam pour gérer les troupes, et de rester à Châteaunoir. Jon avait toute confiance en son ami et savait qu'il réussirait à faire régner l'ordre et à s'imposer face aux autres. Un coup discrètement frappé à la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Jon s'effaça pour laisser entrer son meilleur ami qui s'excusa de l'avoir fait attendre. Le Lord Commandant en vint tout de suite au fait :

\- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Tu sais comme moi que Tour Ombreuse pose des problèmes.

\- Oui. En même temps que veux-tu, on nous impose des gamins qui étaient livrés à eux-mêmes et qui avaient sombré dans la délinquance. Pour ne pas aller en taule ils viennent chez nous.

\- C'est vrai que depuis un moment on n'a pas que des recrues prestigieuses. Ceci étant, j'aimerais te confier une mission. Pour que l'on puisse continuer à bosser et que les fouilles puissent avancer, je vais vous envoyer là-bas toi et les autres. Tu iras demain faire une tournée d'inspection puis vous partirez. Tu pourras peut-être faire en sorte que les plus récalcitrants se montrent enfin dociles.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Rester ici. On ne peut pas complètement abandonner un site pour un autre. Et puis s'il n'y a plus personne, les paléontologues seraient capables de retourner tout le terrain pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas d'autre fossile.

\- Puisqu'on parle de ça, comment va Daenerys ?

\- Un peu mieux on dirait. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Comme ça. Tu te montres extrêmement prévenant avec elle, ajouta Sam avec un sourire entendu.

\- Plus vite elle se remettra plus vite elle pourra retourner travailler.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Sam qui ne semblait pas le croire une seconde. En tout cas tu peux considérer que nous sommes déjà tous prêts à partir.

\- Merci Sam.

Resté seul, Jon organisa le volet administratif du départ de ses hommes. La pensée que Sam l'ait percé à jour en ce qui concernait Daenerys ne le surprenait pas tant que cela. Après tout ils se connaissaient depuis des années et Sam avait toujours été fin psychologue. Sa tâche terminée, le jeune homme se rendit auprès de l'herpétologiste pour lui apporter son déjeuner. La blonde allait mieux et pourrait bientôt retourner travailler. Jon le regrettait presque. La routine qui s'était installée entre eux lui plaisait. Ils avaient presque fini par s'apprivoiser. Jon s'était rendu compte que l'orgueil et la fierté que la jeune femme affichait lui servaient plus à camoufler ses fêlures qu'à autre chose.

Jon s'était assuré que pendant la convalescence de Daenerys, personne d'autre que Percy Doffryn ne vienne voir la jeune femme. Il ne voyait déjà pas cet unique visiteur d'un bon œil, alors plusieurs… Le paléontologue n'avait jamais semblé montrer la moindre attirance pour Daenerys, mais Jon se méfiait tout de même.

Il monta son plateau-repas à la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle ait fini de manger avant de redescendre. Tant pis s'il avait lui-même moins de temps pour manger, du moment qu'il puisse passer un peu de temps avec elle. En début d'après-midi, il convoqua ses hommes pour une réunion extraordinaire. Il leur exposa ses intentions, et les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de la sorte. A contempler les visages de ses soldats, Jon vit que certains le désapprouvaient, tandis que d'autres semblaient abonder dans son sens et être flattés d'être cités en exemple par rapport à leurs camarades de Tour Ombreuse. Voila une affaire de réglée, pensa Jon.

Il retourna à son bureau pour s'acquitter de quelques corvées administratives, puis ce fut l'heure de diner. Il ne dit rien de son projet à Daenerys. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il voulait lui faire une sorte de surprise. Cependant, il informa l'équipe de paléontologues de ce nouvel état de fait. L'information fut extrêmement bien accueillie par les chercheurs, et Jon eut pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure, l'impression de prendre la bonne décision.

Le lendemain, il se leva encore plus tôt que d'habitude pour veiller à la bonne marche du départ de ses troupes. Fantôme ne le quitta pas d'une semelle durant tout ce remue-ménage. Cela devait le surprendre et peut-être même l'angoisser alors Jon le gratta entre les oreilles pour le rassurer. Bientôt, le convoi d'hommes, d'affaires et d'armes s'ébranla pour former un long ruban noir sur la route.

Le vide quasi absolu qui régnait maintenant lui donnait l'impression d'être le souverain d'un royaume à l'abandon. Voyant l'heure qu'il était, il décida d'aller voir si Daenerys était réveillée et prête à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il monta l'escalier à pas de loup et frappa doucement à la porte. La jeune femme était en train de se brosser les cheveux. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques. Très longs, légèrement ondulés, Jon aurait donné cher pour y passer ses doigts. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau et s'apprêtait à demander à Daenerys si elle allait mieux, mais elle le prit de vitesse et parla la première :

\- Pourquoi les autres soldats sont-ils partis ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien de grave rassurez-vous. Il s'agit seulement de vous donner les meilleures conditions de travail possibles. J'ai confié le commandement à Sam et les ai envoyés à Tour Ombreuse, un autre site de la Garde de Nuit.

\- Merci. C'est très aimable de votre part.

\- Vous avez eu peur que je vous fasse un coup fourré n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien… Oui, je dois bien le reconnaître. Je vous prie de m'excuser, ce n'est vraiment pas charitable de ma part.

\- Je comprends. Après tout je ne me suis pas toujours montré fair-play avec vous.

\- Je vous ai bien rendu la monnaie de votre pièce je pense.

\- Alors disons que nous sommes à égalité.

\- Ça me va. Percy ne m'a pas contactée hier. Vous savez comment ont avancées les fouilles ?

\- Doucement mais sûrement. Ils ont réussi à dégager une autre partie du squelette mais elle n'est pas très grande. Vous n'avez rien raté d'intéressant je pense, mais je ne m'y suis pas intéressé aujourd'hui.

\- J'espère. Est-ce que vous m'autoriseriez à emprunter quelques ouvrages de votre bibliothèque ?

\- Bien sûr, autant que vous voudrez. Vous savez, à part Sam, il est rare que quelqu'un fréquente la bibliothèque.

\- Merci monsieur Snow.

Jon ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Ne plus avoir d'hommes sur le terrain lui permettait de se dégager du temps libre pour réfléchir en profondeur à une stratégie pour neutraliser les Marcheurs Blancs de manière définitive. Il disposait de diverses informations sur l'organisation terroriste, mais n'avait pas, à ce jour, réussi à la démanteler et la détruire complètement. Il savait qu'un dénommé Craster, un notable du Nord, mettait ses fils à la disposition des Marcheurs Blancs et de leurs noirs desseins dès le plus jeune âge. Eradiquer l'organisation terroriste était une tâche compliquée, mais pas irréalisable et Jon était bien décidé à réussir.

Il mit également le temps dont il disposait pour s'entrainer ainsi que Fantôme. Les fouilles semblaient suivre leurs cours. A midi, il eut la surprise de trouver Daenerys à la cafétéria. Il s'installa à la même table qu'elle et voyant qu'elle ne s'y opposait pas, engagea la conversation. Ils ne parlèrent que de sujets banals et sans risques mais passèrent tout de même un bon moment. Le reste de la journée s'étira bon gré mal gré. Le soir, Jon reçu un coup de fil de Sam pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'installation des soldats. Tout ne s'était pas fait sans heurts, les soldats de Tour Ombreuse n'appréciant pas d'être « surveillés comme des gamins ». Cependant Sam semblait bien décidé à faire respecter son autorité et Jon ne put que l'encourager. Le jeune homme espérait tout de même que ses troupes ne seraient pas obligées de rester longtemps à Tour Ombreuse. Fantôme partit brusquement. Le chien n'avait pas l'air effrayé ni affolé, mais semblait très bien savoir où il allait. Jon décida de le suivre. Ses pas le menèrent à la bibliothèque où il trouva Daenerys assise près du feu. Elle était en train de caresser Fantôme et ce dernier semblait apprécier cela au point de fermer les yeux. Jon sourit et lança à la jeune femme, qui sursauta :

\- Je crois que je vais finir par être jaloux s'il continue à vous solliciter ainsi.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai moi-même des animaux et je suis certaine qu'ils ne seraient pas très contents s'ils me voyaient en ce moment. Ils essaieraient de te manger tout cru, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Fantôme.

\- Je doute fort qu'il se laisse faire. Fantôme peut être féroce vous savez.

\- Comme son maitre alors ? Demanda Daenerys dans un sourire. Sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense sincèrement que votre chien n'aurait aucune chance face à Rhaegal, Drogon et Viserion.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Face à des serpents, n'importe quel autre animal serait en difficulté à mon avis.

\- Vous avez des serpents ? Demanda Jon qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Oui. Deux boas et un python albinos.

\- Et ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Dès lors qu'on respecte leur rythme de vie et qu'on ne les prend pas pour des chats ou des chiens, ce sont des animaux tout à fait vivables.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. La plupart des propriétaires de reptiles les achètent petits et les relâchent ensuite dans la nature parce qu'ils ont grossi et ne peuvent plus les garder chez eux, ou parce qu'ils ont conscience d'avoir pris des risques. D'autres dorment avec leur serpent et finissent par lui servir de diner. Les gens les trouvent mignons quand ils sont petits mais dès qu'ils ont atteint leur taille adulte, ils veulent s'en débarrasser.

\- Comme si on pouvait ignorer qu'un serpent ne se traite pas comme un animal domestique. Fantôme et ses frères et sœurs ont du sang de loup dans les veines et parfois, il prend le dessus et ne les fait plus obéir qu'à leur instinct sauvage.

\- C'est un très bel animal en tout cas.

\- Merci mademoiselle Targaryen.

\- On pourrait peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms non ? Et se tutoyer.

\- Ça me va. Alors merci Daenerys.

\- De rien Jon.

Ils eurent tous deux un petit rire. Jon aimait l'effet que cela faisait de prononcer le prénom de l'herpétologiste. C'était vraiment agréable. Il pensait encore à cela en se couchant ce soir là.

Au fil des jours, les deux jeunes gens passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ils prirent l'habitude de diner chaque soir chez Jon après leur journée de travail. Ce fut lors d'une soirée comme celle-ci que tout changea brusquement.

Ils avaient terminé de diner et étaient maintenant au salon pour discuter. Petit à petit, la conversation se fit moins légère. Jon parla d'Ygritte, puis Daenerys évoqua Drogo et le bébé qu'elle avait perdu. Elle parlait d'une voix blanche, presque désincarnée mais Jon savait que cela lui servait à masquer son émotion. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire timide lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler. Qu'elle était belle. Jon avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser… Doucement, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Daenerys ne se recula pas et leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher. Jon referma les bras sur la jeune femme. De la pointe de sa langue, il caressait la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. Il sentit la petite bouche rose de l'herpétologiste s'entrouvrir et il en prit possession avec avidité. Cela ne dura qu'un quart de seconde car brusquement, Daenerys le repoussa :

\- Il faut que je parte. Ce n'est pas possible, je te demande pardon.

Sans plus attendre, elle se leva et quitta l'appartement. Jon était trop éberlué pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de la suivre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire mais avait l'impression d'avoir eu une brève vision du Paradis, avant d'être expédié dans le pire des cercles des Sept Enfers, pour y subir des tourments éternels.

_Qui veut aller consoler Jon ? Je sais que c'est diabolique de couper juste ici, mais vous verrez, les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger. J'ai un petit cœur tout sensible, je ne voudrais pas faire de mal aux personnages que j'utilise. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dit à samedi prochain. Bisous_


	10. Retour à la case départ

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le dixième chapitre, dernier avant l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

_L'univers de Game of Thrones est la propriété de G.R.R Martin._

Chapitre 10 : Retour à la case départ

Daenerys n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, avait-elle repoussé Jon ? _Parce que tu as eu la trouille_, répondit la voix de sa conscience. Elle avait pourtant eu envie de ce baiser. Et de bien plus même… Posséder le corps de Jon, le dévorer de baisers et de caresses. Mais lorsque les lèvres du Lord-Commandant s'étaient posées sur les siennes, elle avait pris peur. Elle avait eu l'impression de trahir Drogo. Pourtant elle se disait qu'elle aussi avait le droit d'être heureuse, mais la culpabilité de ne plus penser à son défunt mari était revenu tout à coup. C'était comme si le fantôme de Drogo s'était dressé dans le dos de Jon, prêt à le pulvériser pour le seul fait de l'avoir touchée.

Sans entrain, elle se leva et se prépara pour aller travailler. Elle ne descendit pas à la cafétéria de peur d'y croiser Jon et resta donc le ventre vide. Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement et qu'elle devrait se résoudre à aller manger. Sa matinée se passa donc avec l'angoisse de voir midi arriver. Cela ne l'aida pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour creuser à nouveau car elle trouvait que son rôle dans l'équipée de recherches était devenu un peu trop attentiste à son goût. Ils avaient assez peu avancé. Cela ne l'arrangeait guère car maintenant elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que les fouilles se terminent au plus vite.

Le moment tant redouté étant arrivé, il lui fallut aller manger. Daenerys avait cependant trouvé une solution. Elle avait engagé la conversation avec l'une des paléontologues et réussi à se faire inviter à déjeuner dans le van où l'équipe de recherches mangeait. Elle avait réussi à éviter Jon au moins pour un repas.

L'après-midi, Fantôme vint se poster à la limite du périmètre de fouilles, tel un gardien. Cela amusa beaucoup tout le monde et Daenerys en profita pour aller le gratter entre les oreilles. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son maitre même si l'herpétologiste se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être très loin tout de même. Elle retourna à son poste, mais se surprenait parfois à relever la tête pour scruter les fenêtres du bâtiment dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir la silhouette du Lord-Commandant. Elle ne vit rien. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Son esprit resta tourné vers Jon tout le reste de la journée.

Du fait de son insomnie de la nuit précédente, elle accueillit l'heure du coucher avec bonheur. Le lendemain matin, pour ne pas avoir à se rendre à la cafétéria, elle prit un café à la machine qui se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'y avait toujours pas de traces de Jon. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui à cet instant précis était des plus étranges : elle redoutait plus que tout de le croiser, mais n'attendait que cela. Lors de la pause de midi, comme si une force extraordinaire lui avait soufflé à l'oreille que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la vie de Daenerys, Jorah lui passa un coup de fil. Il la questionna d'abord sur les fouilles, puis l'emmena sur un autre terrain :

\- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de Jon Snow. Tout se passe bien ?

\- Oui. Il a fini par se montrer hospitalier mais nous sommes à nouveau en mauvais termes.

\- Ah zut ! Il ne t'a quand même pas draguée ou forcée à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, même s'il avait essayé de me forcer, je ne me serais pas laissé faire.

\- Tant mieux. A bientôt Dany. Je t'embrasse.

\- A bientôt. Bisous.

Elle raccrocha, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Le fait que Jorah s'inquiète pour elle de cette façon lui faisait chaud au cœur. Cela lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être complètement seule. En cet instant, elle regrettait énormément de ne pas avoir pu emmener ses trois animaux de compagnie avec elle. Leur seule présence aurait suffit à la réconforter. Vaille que vaille, elle irait jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Ce n'était pas cette nouvelle épine plantée dans son cœur qui allait l'arrêter. Pendant une semaine, elle réussi à éviter Jon. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez. Daenerys tenta bien de s'échapper mais Jon fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui prit le bras :

\- Il faut qu'on parle !

\- On n'a plus rien à se dire. Laisse-moi tranquille Jon !

\- Pourquoi es-ce que tu t'es enfuie la semaine dernière ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens plus manger à la cafétéria ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Au contraire, je me sens très concerné ! Dans la mesure où l'on s'est embrassés, comprends que ça m'intéresse !

\- Écoute je ne peux pas t'expliquer, tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je suis trop bête pour comprendre ce que tu ressens ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais très bien.

\- Alors quoi bon sang ? Explosa soudain le Lord-Commandant.

\- On ne serait pas heureux ensemble. TU ne serais pas heureux avec moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu peux prédire l'avenir ?

\- Non ! Mais je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Je suis sûr que l'on pourrait être ensemble.

\- Ah ! Parce que toi tu peux prédire l'avenir ?

\- Très classe le retournement de question.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire maintenant. Laisse-moi m'en aller s'il te plait.

Jon s'effaça sans un mot. Daenerys avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne la relancer ? Ce n'était pas juste, autant pour elle que pour lui.

Cette nuit là, elle dormit encore plus mal que d'habitude. A chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à sombrer dans le sommeil, un cauchemar l'en tirait. Elle avait essayé d'être la plus cruelle possible afin que Jon ne tente plus rien à son égard. C'était donc officiel, elle allait finir seule et son cadavre serait dévoré par ses trois serpents. Après cela peut-être qu'ils s'entretueraient et que Jon finirait par mourir lui aussi, probablement de chagrin.

Les jours suivants se passèrent comme dans un rêve cotonneux dont on ne garderait pas beaucoup de souvenirs au réveil. Se lever, manger, travailler, essayer de chasser Jon Snow de son esprit, et tenter de trouver le sommeil la nuit venue. Daenerys devait admettre qu'elle avait eut du mal à s'habituer à cette routine. Le manque de sommeil risquait, sur du long terme, d'avoir des répercussions sur son travail. Bien sûr elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas que cela arrive, mais ne pas se laisser engloutir lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Dans cette ronde infinie et lancinante, un événement vint briser la monotonie de son quotidien : Sam lui passa un coup de fil. C'était en début de soirée, un mois après le baiser que Jon et Daenerys avaient échangé. La conversation se déroula de cette manière :

\- Allo ? Bonsoir Daenerys, c'est Samwell.

\- Oh bonsoir Samwell. Vous allez bien ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appelez Sam vous savez. Tout va bien. Et vous ?

\- Euh… Oui ça va.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, non rassurez-vous tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée voila tout.

\- Et Jon ? La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur vous. Vous avez passé pas mal de temps ensemble à ce que j'ai compris.

\- Oui. Mais nous sommes à nouveau en froid. C'est lui qui vous envoie en éclaireur ? Il vous a tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Jon est mon meilleur ami et je suis inquiet pour lui.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Sam. Je ne pense pas être celle qu'il faut à Jon. Une fois ma mission terminée je retournerai à Meereen et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Si vous le dites… Je veux juste que vous sachiez que vous l'avez aidé à remonter la pente et que c'est vraiment quelque chose d'important. Bon, je vous laisse. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir Sam.

Daenerys raccrocha, pensive. Elle se demandait si Jon était au courant ou non de ce coup de fil. Elle décida que non. Connaissant l'orgueil du jeune homme, elle l'imaginait mal demander ce genre d'aide, fût-ce à son meilleur ami.

Quatre mois entiers passèrent. Daenerys et Jon ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlé et l'herpétologiste était arrivée au bout de sa mission. Le fossile, baptisé Pythonidae Septentrio, était entièrement sorti de terre. Dans quelques mois, une grande exposition serait organisée, mais pour l'heure il fallait déjà quitter le Nord. Daenerys partit comme elle était venue la toute première fois, en taxi. Ce dernier la ramena à la gare et ce n'est qu'après avoir effectué le trajet en train qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer, dans les bras de Jorah qu'elle avait informé de son retour et qui était venu l'attendre sur le quai de la gare.

Elle avait absolument tout gâché…

_A votre avis, est-ce que Daenerys a vraiment tout gâché ou non ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? A samedi prochain. Bisous_


	11. Epilogue

_Bonjour ! Et voici l'épilogue de cette fanfiction. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Attention : lemon à l'intérieur. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

_L'univers de Game of Thrones est la propriété intellectuelle de G.R.R Martin._

Epilogue

Jon observait son reflet dans le miroir. A ses côtés, sa sœur Sansa faisait les dernières retouches sur sa veste. Avoir une styliste dans la famille n'était pas dénué d'avantages. Il avait plus que fière allure. Vraiment, sa cadette s'était surpassée. Elle releva la tête, et leur regard se croisèrent :

\- Tu es très beau. Ça te va à ravir. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous trois ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Arya, Sandor et Gendry.

\- Il est super canon, s'enthousiasma Arya.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, ajouta Sandor.

\- Ouais, ça change de l'uniforme, fit Gendry.

\- Non mais dis donc toi ! Comment est-ce que tu parles de mon frère ? Le houspilla sa compagne.

\- Oh ça va ! Je plaisantais.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là ne changeraient jamais. Arya n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à son compagnon, car Bran et Rickon, leurs frères cadets, entrèrent. Tous deux félicitèrent Sansa pour son travail et complimentèrent Jon. Après s'être assis à même le sol, Rickon pesta :

\- N'empêche, réussir à démanteler les Marcheurs Blancs, se voir offrir un poste de ministre de la défense et le refuser, c'est quand même dommage je trouve.

\- Je préfère rester à la Garde. Et puis je n'y connais rien en politique.

\- Tu pourrais apprendre !

\- Non. Je suis bien là où je suis. Les Lannister sont morts et le pouvoir est à prendre, mais mes mains sont déjà occupées ailleurs.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle ! On aurait pu avoir plein d'argent si tu avais été ministre. Et puis ça sert à quoi d'aller à Port-Réal si tu veux pas de la place qu'ils t'offrent ?

\- D'abord ça aurait été mon argent, et ensuite, si ça peut permettre à la Garde d'obtenir plus de moyens, je ne vais pas me gêner.

\- Ta conscience professionnelle te perdra un jour grand frère, fit Rickon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jon les regarda tour à tour. Les membres de sa fratrie et Sam étaient les seules personnes dont il supportait la compagnie depuis le départ de Daenerys. L'entretien avec la cheffe du gouvernement provisoire, Brienne de Tarth, qui avait fait partie des forces spéciales et affectée d'abord à la sécurité de Renly Baratheon puis à celle des sœurs de Jon lui-même après la mort de Catelyn Stark, aurait lieu deux jours plus tard. Cette rencontre rendait le jeune homme anxieux, quand bien même il savait à quel point Brienne était gentille et courtoise. La veille du rendez-vous, Jon convoqua ses hommes pour leur résumer ce qu'il allait demander durant l'entretien. Chacun y alla de ses petits desiderata mais Jon était conscient qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous être exaucés.

Le lendemain, il partit tôt car la route jusqu'à Port-Réal était longue. Avant d'être reçu, il dut passer deux contrôles de sécurité et patienter un long moment dans une salle d'attente. Enfin, Brienne de Tarth apparu. C'était une femme de haute taille à l'allure imposante, aux yeux bleus comme des saphirs et aux dents proéminentes. Elle lui donna une franche poignée de main puis l'invita à s'asseoir. Avant que la discussion ne prenne un tour plus sérieux, elle s'enquit de Sansa et Arya. Jon relata donc les derniers faits marquants de la vie de ses sœurs et promit de leur transmettre les salutations de Brienne.

La discussion devint ensuite plus professionnelle. Brienne y réitéra son offre, mais Jon la refusa de nouveau. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner son poste à la Garde de Nuit, et exposa les difficultés financières dans lesquelles cette dernière se trouvait et Brienne lui assura qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour lui obtenir plus de financement. Après l'avoir chaleureusement remerciée, Jon rentra à Châteaunoir. Il était très attendu, et ses hommes se rassemblèrent d'eux-mêmes pour qu'il leur fasse un compte-rendu de son entretien. Après son exposé, il écouta leurs remarques. Certains le félicitaient d'être resté aussi ferme dans sa décision de rester parmi eux, tandis que d'autres le remerciaient d'avoir fait valoir leurs droits auprès du Gouvernement.

Jon avait l'impression d'être débarrassé d'un poids énorme. Après une séance d'entrainement physique et de tir, le jeune homme se rendit dans son bureau. Il consulta ses mails puis se rendit sur le site internet de la Société d'Herpétologie de Meereen. Cela pouvait sembler stupide, mais il espérait toujours avoir des nouvelles de Daenerys par ce biais. La jeune femme lui manquait et il détestait la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés. D'emblée, quelque chose attira son attention : Daenerys allait participer à une conférence sur le fossile trouvé à Châteaunoir. L'événement allait se passer au muséum d'Histoire naturelle de Port-Réal dix-huit jours plus tard. Jon savait que c'était peut-être la seule chance qu'il aurait de pouvoir revoir l'herpétologiste. Comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait une décision importante, il téléphona à Arya pour tout lui raconter. Cette dernière ne lui donna qu'un conseil : écouter son instinct et foncer.

Pendant les dix-huit jours qui le séparèrent de la conférence, Jon se joua mentalement toutes sortes de scenarii. Dans certains Daenerys l'ignorait totalement, dans d'autres elle prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter, tandis que dans d'autres encore, elle lui tombait dans les bras.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva. La veille, il avait dormi dans une chambre d'hôtel non loin du musée afin de perdre le moins de temps possible le jour dit. Il avait revêtu le même costume que pour son entretien avec Brienne de Tarth. Lorsqu'il arriva au musée, celui-ci fourmillait déjà de monde. Il faillit ne pas pouvoir rentrer, mais la présentation de son badge de Lord-Commandant eut un effet presque magique. Une fois à l'intérieur, il put se promener dans la salle réservée pour l'exposition avant de rejoindre celle prévue pour la conférence. Sous verre, une représentation grandeur nature du Pythonidae Septentrionensis trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Alors cette bête était enterrée sous Châteaunoir depuis des milliers d'années ? Cela ne manquait pas de sel.

Lorsque la conférence commença et que Daenerys apparu, Jon sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, il la vit rougir et se mettre à balbutier. Il lui avait fait perdre le fil de son exposé. Pendant plus d'une heure trente, il ne la quitta pas des yeux. A la fin de la conférence, Jon se fit aborder par un homme qui se présenta sous le nom de Cornelius Blackstone, directeur de la Société d'Herpétologie de Meereen. L'homme tint absolument à ce qu'il aille saluer Daenerys. Intérieurement, Jon était fou de joie. Il allait pouvoir lui parler ! Précédé par monsieur Blackstone, le jeune homme fendit la foule pour se rapprocher de l'herpétologiste. Elle le regarda approcher, tandis que quelque chose comme de la panique sembla l'envahir. Elle regarda de tout côté, mais n'avait aucun échappatoire. Jon se sentait coupable de son apparent malaise, mais il devait lui parler. Enfin ils se faisaient face. Monsieur Blackstone engagea la conversation :

\- Regardez un peu qui j'ai trouvé parmi l'assemblée. Le Lord-Commandant Snow en personne. Vous avez été parfaite Daenerys.

\- Merci monsieur le directeur. Monsieur Snow, fit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Bon et bien je vous laisse, il y a encore bien des mains que je n'ai pas encore serré, ajouta monsieur Blackstone. Au revoir monsieur Snow.

\- Au revoir. Il a raison, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, tu as été captivante. Je crois que j'ai même compris une ou deux choses.

\- Merci. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- Je voulais voir le résultat des fouilles. Et puis je voulais te voir aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Jon. Et puis ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler de ça.

\- Allons ailleurs alors ! S'il te plait.

\- Bon… D'accord. Seulement il faut que je dise à monsieur Blackstone que je m'en vais.

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de t'échapper ?

\- Non, promis.

Le plus discrètement possible, Jon se rendit vers la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Daenerys le rejoignait. Jon était réellement soulagé car il avait eu peur que la jeune femme n'essaie encore de lui échapper. Ils décidèrent d'aller boire un café au bar de l'hôtel où séjournait Jon. Ils s'y rendirent à pieds, en silence, marchant côte à côte. Arrivés à destination, ils passèrent commande et le jeune homme entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet :

\- Pourquoi tu m'ignorais les derniers mois où tu as été à Châteaunoir ?

\- C'est compliqué Jon. Cette situation est difficile à gérer pour moi.

\- Je comprends ça mais tu ne pourras pas vivre éternellement avec ton passé. Je sais quelles épreuves tu as dû traverser mais tu as le droit de vivre aussi.

\- Je te porterais malheur comme j'ai porté malheur à Drogo.

\- Tu n'es pas une malédiction ambulante ! C'était le destin, le hasard, ce qui lui est arrivé. S'il te plait laisse-nous une chance.

\- Je suis stérile. Si un jour tu veux un enfant, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

\- On a tout le temps pour penser à ça. Et puis on pourra avoir recours à l'adoption. Des enfants malheureux qui ne demandent qu'à avoir une famille ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

\- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout. Tu le sais ça ?

\- C'est quelque chose qui me vient des Stark.

Jon vit un sourire naitre sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il contourna la table pour aller embrasser la jeune femme. Il joua d'abord avec ses lèvres, les mordillant, redessinant leur contour de la pointe de sa langue, avant que celle-ci ne se glisse entre les lèvres de Daenerys qui poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle avait glissé ses petites mains entre eux pour caresser son torse et son ventre. Leur échange venait de faire réagir une partie de son anatomie, et un regard à la jeune femme lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle aussi s'en était aperçue. Elle murmura au creux de son oreille :

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller s'occuper de ça ailleurs ?

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. J'ai envie de toi Jon.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Lord-Commandant pour aller récupérer sa clé et entrainer la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre presque en courant. Leurs baisers se poursuivirent dans l'ascenseur et Jon ne pouvait se rappeler correctement du moment auquel ils étaient arrivés dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur le lit, Daenerys à califourchon sur ses hanches. Jon la débarrassa de son chemisier et de son soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine était magnifique. Menue, elle ne connaissait pas la loi de la gravité. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme ne s'en priva pas. La blonde se pencha un peu plus sur lui pour lui ôter sa chemise et lui offrir plus d'accès à sa poitrine. Jon prit la pointe du sein gauche dans sa bouche, la pressant entre sa langue et son palais, la mordillant, caressant l'auréole qui l'entourait… Doucement, la jeune femme se retira pour leur ôter leurs pantalons respectifs. Comme si elle avait voulu le torturer, elle lui avait laissé son boxer alors qu'elle-même était entièrement nue. Elle reprit sa position initiale, sur les hanches de Jon, et ondula d'avant en arrière, créant ainsi un mouvement de friction entre leurs deux bassins. Il se sentit encore plus à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement, et l'humidité naissante du sexe de la jeune femme en imprégnait le tissu. Ses pensées étant de plus en plus confuses, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour inverser leur position et retirer son boxer. Lorsque ce fut fait, il reprit une position dominante et sema de baisers le cou de l'herpétologiste. Attirée comme un aimant, la bouche de Jon revint sur la poitrine de Daenerys. La jeune femme agrippa ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête et l'embrasser à nouveau sur les lèvres. Entre deux baisers et des soupirs, il entendit la jeune femme murmurer :

\- Viens. Je ne veux plus attendre.

Jon se glissa en elle. Au premier va-et-vient, un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa. Il aurait voulu rester pour toujours ainsi, son corps dans celui de la jeune femme, lui donnant ainsi un merveilleux sentiment de complétude. Plus aucune pensée construite n'effleurait la surface de sa conscience. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette sensation humide autour de sa hampe. Alors qu'il était de plus en plus happé par le plaisir, Daenerys inversa à nouveau leur position en le faisant basculer sur le dos. Elle brisa l'union de leur deux corps et après avoir laissé quelques baisers sur le ventre musclé de Jon, vint lécher les premières gouttes de semences qui se trouvaient au bout de sa verge. Jon eut l'impression qu'une décharge électrique traversait tout son corps. Le traitement que lui faisait subir la jeune femme était à la fois intime, et au bord de l'indécence. Emporté dans le flot de sensations, Jon laissa Daenerys aller plus loin dans ses caresses, donnant de longs coups de langue très appuyés, puis des baisers légers comme les ailes d'un papillon. Dans son esprit tout se brouillait, et son érection était devenue douloureuse. Il essaya de parler mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il réussi tout de même à se dresser sur ses coudes pour regarder Daenerys mais fut soudain happé par une sorte de trou noir. La tension dans sa hampe se dissipait. La jeune femme avait refermé sa petite bouche autour de lui. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et qu'elle vint se blottir contre lui, Jon tira la couverture sur eux pour qu'ils puissent dormir.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, Jon se tourna pour contempler la jeune femme. Qu'elle était belle. Il émanait d'elle une innocence et une sensualité qui le rendait totalement fou. Il la serra contre lui, passant une main d'abord dans ses cheveux puis sur ses fesses. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela eut pour effet de la réveiller et elle se recula pour regarder Jon :

\- Coucou.

\- Coucou. Bien dormi ?

Comme un bébé. Je pense même avoir repris assez de force pour un deuxième round.

\- Ah oui ? Voyons cela alors, répondit Jon en s'allongeant sur la jeune femme.

A nouveau, la chambre résonna de leurs soupirs et de leurs cris. Jon se montra plus démonstratif et imaginatif que jamais. La douche accueilli elle aussi leurs ébats et ce n'est qu'après cela qu'ils s'aperçurent que la jeune femme avait raté son train pour Meereen. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était bien plus que tout ce que Jon n'avait jamais espéré. Après un démarrage raté et bien des contretemps, ils avaient désormais tout le temps du monde devant eux car leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.

_Voila, c'est terminé ! Que pensez-vous de cet épilogue ? Merci à tous les lecteurs et notamment ceux qui ont pris la peine de poster une review à chaque chapitre. Merci également à Erzébeth Tépès pour ses corrections, ses encouragements et son soutien indéfectible dans tous mes projets littéraires, quels qu'ils soient. A bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic (Sherlock cette fois). Bisous_


End file.
